Talk:Memory-make/@comment-35057921-20181025160243
to prevent vandalism nostalgia reborn element #1: Memory-Make Memory-Make is a ultra superior element '''that is created by 2500 diamonds sword of frozen black lightning ''The user shoots a bolt that stuns opponent but deals no damage before multiple lightning strikes rain down on the area that the bolt hit and each lightning creates a ice spike'' *the user shoots a blue bolt that explodes creating a spiral that indicates the targeted area, then makes several bolts of black lightning fall randomly on the targeted area, when each hits the ground a ice spike is created in it's place dealing even more damage *projectile spell *cooldown is 3 seconds after its over *first move in element a night of falling stars ''the user turns the screens of those nearby dark and causes beams of light to fall down onto opponents'' *the user causes the area around opponents in the radius to go dark(like illusion) as beams of glowing light target fall and aimbot their way toward targeted opponents. is dodgeable after they start following you but is hard *cooldown is 5 seconds *close range spell *500 shards line of ancient master swordsmen ''user summons 8 swordsmen wielding random roblox catalog swords'' * pretty much what it says above... depending on sword model will have a different effect(cause why not spice it up a bit?) windforce: knockback, ghostfire sword: burn, snowflake sword and shield: freeze, korblox sword and shield: may use spells from ice dragon, ice, wind, or water. any other: major stat increase * cooldown is 7 seconds after all 8 have dissapeared or died * multi projectile spell * 750 shards showering ancient wisdom ''user causes a cinematic to play as they user causes the opponent to be driven into the ground'' *tthe user causes a cinematic to play where the user causes a golden light to shine over the opponent. not too shortly after the opponent falls, then the ground slightly breaks. then it breaks and the opponent get burrowed in the ground causing rapid short damage to be done in a explosion like in dragon *cooldown is 10 seconds *mixed spell(contact,far range) *1250 shards karma of the burning land ''user causes a large area surrounding them to go up in flames before bursts of flames from the ground deal damage to opponents'' *the user creates a wall of flames around a large area that deal low damage and burn to those who go through them...the real damage is dealt INSIDE the walls where pillars of flames come up from the ground dealing large damage everywhere and some spots in that ground will be temporarily replaced with lava *cooldown is 120 seconds *ultimate spell *1500 shards i might as well put the passive while i'm here passive:remember and forget the user begins memorizing all spells that they can see on their screens after they spawn, press X to use forget all moves and completely void anything they do...this is probably the second most overpowered passive i've made sixth spell since this was supposed to be the most powerful of the event elements i decided to make a new thing probably not thought of before. sixth spells are rare to see in elements and are only useable when ult is on cooldown...2 spells in one! here we go improvise ''the user creates a combo spell using 2 previously remembered spells''''' * user goes into a invincible and invisible state to go into a menu pick what 2 spells that they have remembered and how to combine them (multiple void bombs, water hydra,illusive army, nec-romance bite it? love + necromancy? ah forget it, any combo element spell basically including from my own elements) * cooldown is combination of half of each elements cooldown * mana used is the combination of half of both spells mana cost trivia *just like in EW all spells are from fairy tail **however there is the exception of improvise *the element is a medium speed element, with high defense and high-medium damage Category:101dividedby0